The Concert
by TyrellTheDragon
Summary: Three weeks after that night on the roof, the concert is finally happening. OCxOC


_Dreamecast owns Crane, SkytheHawk owns Sky. The songs, in turn, are Nickleback's Savin Me, Bruno Mars' Talking to the Moon, and Plain White T's Hey There Delilah. Listen to them as you read it._

The Concert

Today was the concert, and Tyrell was the main act. But, he had a little stage fright.

"Come on Tyrell, you have to do it," Sky said.

"Come on," said Crane.

"I can't do it, I can't," Tyrell replied

"Just imagine you're on the roof, that might help." Sky suggested.

"And ever better, imagine you alone on the roof," said Crane.

"Ok," said Tyrell.

"And without further ado, Tyrell!" said a man in a black suit into a microphone.

Tyrell imagines himself onto the roof. Alone. He tunes his guitar a bit and then starts to sing.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

The crowd goes wild, but Tyrell doesn't here. He was still on the roof. He still has two songs left.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or Am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like_

_I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_

_What I know_

_Cause when the_

_Sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

The crowd was screaming, but still Tyrell did not hear them. He was still on the roof.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_[- From .net/read/p/plain-white-t_ -]_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Finally, Tyrell wasn't on the roof. He bows and says," I dedicate those songs to a special someone who that helped me get here tonight." And with that, he went backstage.

"Tyrell, you were great." Said Sky, completely oblivious, "Who did you dedicate the songs to?"

"I dedicated them to you Sky," Tyrell said.

_Rate and Review._


End file.
